


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turtle Takes a Holiday.

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [3]
Category: due South, willby wonderful
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Fraser can use a fire extinguisher as a jet pack, turtle can use a toy balloon as a hot air balloon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turtle Takes a Holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 22 September 2010


End file.
